Pongo
Pongo is a dalmatian from 101 Dalmatians. Pongo played Wedge Antillies in Animation Star Wars He is a rebel pilot Pongo played Bob in Crocodile Barkin II He is a photographer Pongo played Tom "Slime" Toomey in Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He is Paul Conway's best friend Pongo played Aladdin in Pongoladdin, Pongoladdin 2: The Return of Chief McBrusque, Pongoladdin (TV Series), Pongoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Pongo played Toothless in How to Train Your Dalmatian Pongo played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) and More Pongo played Funtime Foxy in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a Funtime Animatronic Pongo played Dwalin in The Terrier: An Unexpected Journey He is a dwarf Pongo played Peter Pan in Pongo Pan He is a boy Pongo played Hubie in The Pebble and the Dalmatian He is a penguin Pongo played James (Live Action) in James and the Giant Peach (Animal Style) He is a boy Pongo played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Courage Detective He is Olivia's dad Pongo played Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a Mrs. Brisby's deceased husband Pongo plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a Jedi Pongo plays Han Solo in Star Wars (Coolzdane Style) He is a Smuggler Pongo played Happy in Kim White and the Seven Dogs He is a dwarf. Pongo Played Balto in Pongo (Balto), Pongo II: Dalmatian Quest, and Pongo III: Wings of Change He is a wolf. Pongo plays Rajah in Bolloladdin He is a tiger. Pongo played Valhallen in Alvin's Laboratory He is a Justice Friend. Pongo played Goddard in E.B.: Bunny Genius He is a robot dog. Pongo played Numbuh 2 in Codename: Dogs Next Door He is a Kid Next Door. Pongo Played Glory In The Powerpuff Girls 1955Movies He is a Super Hero. Pongo played Captain von Trapp in The Sound of Music (CarltonHeroes) He is a Father. Pongo played Raf in Kovu (Ferdinand) He is a bull and Ferdinand's Father. Pongo Played Spanky's Father In The Little Rascals (animalized) He is a Father Pongo played Zazu in The Forest King (The Lion King) He is a feisty red-billed hornbill Relatives *Father - *Mother - *Girlfriend - *Sons - ??? *Daughter - ??? Portrayals *In 101 Cubs he is played by Robin Hood Gallery Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo in DTV Valentine Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure Pongo-disneys-house-of-mouse-68.9.jpg|Pongo in House of Mouse Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo Pongo_HOM.jpg pongo dig 1.png Pongo dig 2.png Pongo dig 3.png Pongo hug roger.png Pongo jump.png Pongo fall.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg pongorunaway.png PongoPerdita2.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-903.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-902.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-901.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-898.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-896.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-890.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-726.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8385.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6922.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6920.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-242.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-226.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-224.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2692.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2691.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2689.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7812.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7811.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7810.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7809.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4557.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2061.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-187.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5312.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5311.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5309.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5306.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5304.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5300.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5095.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5090.jpg Pongo running 1.png Pongo running 2.png pongo running with his son.png Pongo jumps 1.png Pongo jumps 2.png Pongo jumps 3.png Pongo grabbing the puppy.png Pongo running for the mens.png 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg Pongo grab the door.png Pongo is fell with his son 1.png Pongo is fell with his son 2.png Pongo is fell with his son 3.png Pongo is fell with his son 4.png Pongo is fell with his son 5.png pongo hurts 1.png pongo hurts 2.png pongo hurts 3.png pongo hurts 4.png pongo hurts 5.png pongo hurts 6.png pongo hurts 7.png 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg iconpongo.png cda37f86-26ec-4b12-9886-be4db4be8d0b_1.a8753d00068ff6de0c6b9e71dd607485.jpeg 41ODKJc3yNL._SY355_.jpg 31+uLJ4TrQL.jpg Pongo Plush (Front).jpg how-to-draw-Pongo-from-101-Dalmations-step-0.png pongo___101_dalmations_by_imperviousbriarpatch.jpg PongoRealWorld.jpg 21aea8189eae17b61f4d82bfe3a4d18f.jpg pongopuppies.gif 32.png pongo-personnage-101-dalmatiens-disney-film-animation-12.jpg clippond.gif 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6583.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg 21191.jpg Pongo_and_Perdita_in_101_Dalmatians_TV_series_8_grande.jpg Pongo_romo.png|Pongo is walking Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Red Characters Category:Pongo and Perdita Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Spotted Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brothers Category:Characters who can swim Category:Black Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Narrators Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters who Howl Category:Disney Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:THX Category:Savers Category:1961 Introductions